Acne is a group of common skin conditions characterized by the so-called “acneiform” or acne-like skin eruptions, which can be contaminated with bacteria, such as Propionibacterium acnes, and can also be marked by inflammation. Acne tends to occur in the areas of skin where the sebaceous glands are most active, such as the face. Acne is associated with psychological trauma, and, if left untreated, can lead to scar formation and disfigurement.
Classification and the diagnosis of various acne conditions can be complex, and even contradictory. Given this complexity and unpredictability, medication and other therapies, are often developed on a trial-and-error basis in order to determine the most effective course of treatment for a particular patient. The outcome of any particular acne treatment regimen greatly varies from patient to patient, as well as throughout treatment of a particular patient. In addition to the complexity and variability of acne conditions, treatment efficacy can be greatly affected by a patient's compliance with the treatment regimen. Patient compliance during acne treatment may be influenced by side effects, which, for topical medications, commonly include redness, itching, and skin peeling. The complexity of the drug regimen can also negatively affect patient compliance, particularly where two or more different topical medications are prescribed simultaneously. Another factor that negatively affects patient compliance is the cost of a drug regiment, which is considerably higher when multiple medications are prescribed. In some countries, acne is considered a cosmetic problem, and acne treatments are not covered by insurance plans, thus further increasing patient's treatment costs. Certain compositions for treatment of acne are available. Many of the available compositions include one active agent known to have anti-acne activity. Stability of compositions with multiple anti-acne agents can be problematic. Also, these compositions can be difficult to manufacture.
The problems described above are not confined to the treatment or acne, but are also applicable to a variety of other skin conditions, including, but not limited, to conditions or classes of conditions with complex or unknown etiology and that are difficult to classify or diagnose, in which, nevertheless, topical application of agents are known to be effective at least in some cases. Examples of such conditions or classes of conditions include psoriasis, rosacea and ichthyosis.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for compositions and methods used in a treatment of a variety of skin conditions, such as acne, in which topical application is potentially effective. The compositions and methods provided herein address these and other needs in the art.